Broken Engagement
by Esmerelda Diana Parker
Summary: What was going through Darcy's head when he decided to break it off with Georgie after he found out his father might be a murderer? This is what I suspect may have happened. Rated T for language. I own nothing.


Please be kind, I have not written (seriously) in nearly 7 years. I forced myself to sit down and write this because my brain begged me to. Also I'm super excited for the new book in a few days. Any advice or suggestions to improve my writing would be very much so welcome. Please excuse any spelling errors, I only have the audio versions of this series at the moment.

Enjoy!

 **Broken Engagement**

Darcy O'Mara walked into the lodge of his ancestral home. _'Oh, how far we have fallen.'_ He thought bitterly. He'd just arrived back from the Garda's headquarters in Dublin to see about the release of his father and what work has been done for his father's defense. From what he could gather, his father was most likely guilty. The entire trip back to the lodge Darcy had been lost in thought. Today was not turning out how he had hoped.

Darcy's suitcase was still sitting at the bottom of the stairs where he had thrown it earlier before he had run off to find his father. Looking at the case made his heart hurt with regret. When he left London two days ago, he was hopeful and happy. Now, he was slowly dragging out the inevitable pain that was awaiting him. He and Georgie were supposed to be married and celebrating the future.

That damn snowstorm was both a blessing and a curse. For the rest of his life he will be known as the son of a murderer but thankfully, he found out before they made it to the alter. Georgie was still safe from that exposure. She can live her life away from this toxicity. _'She deserves better.'_ Darcy thought achingly as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the empty whiskey bottle on the counter, quickly tossing it into the bin he started to scour the cabinets for anything really. He was prolonging the inevitable. He saw an unopened whiskey bottle sitting in the cabinet next to the tea. Darcy stared at it for a while, debating on if he should drink it and drown his pain in the bottle like his father was prone to.

"I am not my father." Darcy snapped to no one in particular, slamming the cabinet closed and turning around. He spied a phone on the wall by the entryway between the kitchen and the den.

 _'_ _Stop delaying. You need to tell her it's over. You're the son of a murderer and you won't drag her down with you.'_ Darcy ordered himself bitterly. He slowly made his way to the phone.

 _'_ _She's going to fight you on this. She loves you.'_ A voice, akin to Georgie's, reminded him. It made his step falter, but he continued.

 _'_ _I love her but she needs to live a life where she isn't associated with murder.'_

 _'_ _She will say she doesn't care. You will have to break her heart.'_ At that Darcy stopped. Could he break Georgie's heart? They were about to throw caution into the wind and elope, damn her family, damn being penniless and just be happy. He loved her. He had to do this.

 _'_ _She'll be hurt, but she'll heal and move on and marry someone else. Someone respectable and who can keep her in the style to which she deserves.'_ Darcy snapped, despite the sick feeling he felt as he thought about Prince Siegfried and his proposal to Georgiana from a few years back, or her date with the movie star Craig Hart back when she was in the states. Just like then, he still can't stomach the thought of Georgie with anyone else. _'It'll have to be a clean break. You can't ever see her again.'_ When this whole thing was over and done with, he'd ask Sir Jeremy for another overseas mission. _'maybe a few, just in case.'_ Darcy thought achingly as he reached for the phone.

The seconds seemed to take forever as he waited for the operators to connect him to the family house in Belgrade square where he knew she would be.

 _"_ _Rannoch House. The Butler speaking.'_

 _"_ May I speak to Georgiana Rannoch please. It's about an important matter."

 _"_ _I will fetch her right away sir."_ Darcy tried not to pace as he waited for her to come on the line. Part of him hoped it would be Georgie's horrid sister-in-law who answered instead just to tell him to go to hell. Darcy was slowly going insane with worry as he heard the most wonderful sound he'd heard in days.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ He almost smiled at the sound her voice. This was going to be painful for the both of them, but she deserved the best. She deserved better than any half-life he could currently give her.

"Georgie. It's me." _Short and sweet Darcy. Don't prolong either of your suffering._

 _"_ _Darcy!"_ He was going to miss the sound of her voice as she said his mane. The way her eyes light up whenever she saw him. _"I'm so glad to hear your voice. I've been waiting and worrying. What news? What have you found out? Is it going to be alright?"_

"Georgie! Be quiet and listen to me." Darcy leaned his head on the wall next to the phone as he forced the foul-tasting words out of his mouth. "I'm afraid all the news is bad. It is quite obvious to me that my father is guilty. There will be an awful trial and he'll probably be hanged." He could almost picture the look on Georgie's face.

 _"_ _Darcy, how terrible for you."_

"I've thought long and hard about this but I've come to the conclusion that you and I should have no more to do with each other." He could feel the ache in his chest start to hurt again and knew it must be just as bad for Georgie, but he persisted. "I will not have your life blighted the way mine will be. So I'm breaking our engagement Georgie. I will not be contacting you again and you should not try to contact me." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth and made him sick to his stomach but it had to be done.

 _"_ _No!"_ He winced as he heard the pain in her shout. He refused to cry, knowing she'd probably hear it and it would just give her false hope. She deserved a clean break and that's what he'll give her, no matter how much it hurt. _"I don't accept that. I love you Darcy. For Better or Worse, remember! I'll stick with you no matter what."_ Darcy hit his head once on the wall. _Stubborn Scottish pride._ He thought bitterly. _If only I hadn't thought of Gretna Green, this would be so much easier._ Keeping his voice as steady as he could he continued.

"It's because I love you I'm doing this. Luckily, we are not already married so I don't have to weigh up the better or worse aspect. I only want the better for you." He could see her in his minds' eye, ready to argue with him, next argument ready to go. "I will not put you through Hell. That is final. Good bye my darling. I wish you only happiness." He should have hung up then but he couldn't just yet. If it was going to be the last time he heard her voice, he was going to savor it.

 _"_ _No Darcy. Don't go."_ He could hear the desperation in her voice as she begged. It made his heart ache worse. _"This is stupid. I love you. I won't let you go."_ Tears were now filling up his eyes. He had to get off soon or she would find a way to convince him otherwise.

"Goodbye Georgie." Darcy set the receiver down and ended the call. He slid down to the floor and did what he had not done in years. He cried. It had hurt less when he got shot a few years ago.

His father was an ass but he may have been onto something. Darcy got up and stalked over to the cabinet, taking out the bottle from earlier. Breaking the seal, Darcy drank straight from the bottle.

Whiskey numbs the pain of a broken heart.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. :-)


End file.
